


Anything You Say

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's not convinced she'll be able to keep up with Castle's wickedly explicit dirty talk. Fortunately, he's willing to help her along. Set early-ish in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Say

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long ago (late 2013?) as a tongue-in-cheek fic for a friend. I've tweaked it slightly for public consumption, but it's still intended to be fun as much as anything else.

Words had always been his thing. The ability to paint magnificent pictures with nothing more than the movement of his tongue, a careful breath, and an adept vocabulary. He had put his talent to good use, crafting bestsellers for the masses, so it wasn’t a big surprise when the deliciously detailed descriptions of their bedroom activities poured from his lips with the same ease as any other tale. What she hadn’t expected was for him to ask her to engage in some dirty talk of her own.

“Castle, I’ve never…I mean, I honestly wouldn’t even know how to start.”

They were seated on a bench in Central Park, enjoying the perfect spring weather and a brief ice cream break, before they had to head back to the precinct to wrap up some paperwork. Kate was trying to keep her voice from squeaking in surprise at his choice of topics, but couldn’t deny the immediate rush of heat deep in her core. She had never had problems getting what she wanted in the bedroom, mostly through hands-on direction and one word commands; the idea of expressing herself with a coherent string of vulgarities was oddly thrilling.

“Kate, you know I’m not going to push you to talk more if you’re really not comfortable with it, right?” She nodded. “Good. Then, if you’re okay with getting more, uh, talkative in bed, then I’d be more than happy to help guide you through it.”

She looked up from her ice cream cone, eyebrow arched. “Guide me through it?”

“Sure. I’ll ask questions, help lead you to your most honest answers. And, of course, I can get pretty filthy myself, just so you don’t feel so alone.”

“How noble of you.”

Castle sat back and smirked. “I love watching the way you lick your ice cream cone, Kate. Your wet tongue darting out to taste it, hungry and needing to be satisfied. It reminds me of when you tease my cock, sampling the fluid leaking from my tip and running your tongue along my shaft. And when you eagerly cover the ice cream with your entire mouth, trying to suck in as much pleasure as possible, it’s just like the way you wrap your lips around my head, thirsty for every drop I can give you.”

_Well, fuck_. Kate shifted on the bench, the seam of her jeans rubbing against her perfectly and unbearably. This was not the place to have this conversation, but Castle seemed happy to watch her squirm. How was he able to _focus_? His pleasant, deep voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“Kate, tell me what it feels like under your tongue, in your mouth. Do you like it?”

She wasn’t even sure what he was talking about any more, her chocolate peanut butter swirl or his cock. And she was still nervous as hell about speaking up, putting words to the chaotic collision of images in her head. With a furrowed brow and a racing heart, she worked to voice her response.

“I love it. The way it feels.”

“Tell me.” To his credit, Castle didn’t push any more than that. He simply looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes. Constant reassurances of his love.

“It’s smooth, but as I run my tongue along the sides, I can feel occasional ridges and I hum with desire. I’m hungry for it, but I try to take my time, savoring every second. And when I finally take more of it in my mouth, as much of it as possible, I close my eyes and let the taste wash over my mouth, down my throat.”

She smiled shyly at him, proud of the aroused haze shadowing his handsome face. Those few sentences hadn’t been terribly difficult, though she acknowledged that she hadn’t been all that vulgar. Really she had just used innuendo, which was no different than hundreds of other conversations they had had over the past four years. Still, it was a start and she felt a little less anxious about trying it in the bedroom.

“Ready to go back to work, Castle?”

“Actually, um, I just need a minute.” He looked more embarrassed than she had seen him in a long time, and she found herself grateful that her damp panties were so much easier to hide than his painfully obvious reaction to their verbally enhanced dessert.

* * *

 

That weekend, Kate was pulling down the comforter on Castle’s bed and ready to climb between the soft sheets when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin frame. He leaned into her, nipping at her earlobe as he let a thumb trail across her nipple, bringing it to a peak beneath her thin tank top. The erection pressing into the curve of her ass was unnecessary confirmation that she wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. Not that she minded, and she rubbed against him in silent agreement.

“Kate, you turn me on so much. Do you feel my cock grinding against you? Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now? Do you want me to bend you over and make you beg for it? Tell me.”

She laced her fingers through his, covering the back of his hand with her palm, before guiding them toward the waistband of her boy shorts. Just as their joined hands ducked below the material and neared her heat, he stopped them, holding her in place.

“Use your words, Kate.”

She let out a frustrated grunt, not at all patient enough for his games. But Castle could be remarkably tenacious when it came to drawing out her pleasure, and she had learned long ago that it was best not to hurry him along. She inhaled deeply and tried to think.

“I want you to run your fingers through my pussy, feeling how wet you’ve already made me. I want you to rub my juices against my clit, so that you can know how swollen and ready it is for you. I want you to slide two fingers deep inside of me, so that I have a hint of what it will feel like when your cock fills me up.”

As she spoke, increasingly breathless, she led his hand through each motion. Kate didn’t pull away until he was carefully working her, and she bent forward to use the bed as leverage as she fucked herself on his fingers.

“Ahh, yes, Kate. I love how wet you are, so slick and soft. I can feel your pussy clenching against my fingers, so desperate for me. Do you like when I move inside you, or would you rather me stay still so that you can get yourself off on my hand?”

_Jesus, this wasn’t even fair. How did he expect her to actually talk her way to an orgasm?_ “Stay still. Ah…fuck. Can you add one more finger?” He did.

She kept thrusting her hips, riding the rhythm she had created, gasping as her need for release increased. Castle had moved his unoccupied hand to rest on her cotton-covered ass, steadying her as she moved back and forth, stretched tightly around his hand and embracing the edge of pain that she quietly loved. The angle was awkward enough that he had to lean forward over her to keep his fingers in place without hurting his wrist, but the position was also allowing for her to grind her clit against the heel of his palm.

“Oh my god…don’t move. Ah. It’s so good. Perfect, Castle. Fuck, I’m going to come so hard. Do you hear how wet I am…how wet you always make me?” Her speech was punctuated with grunts of pleasure and she had no idea how she managed to form an actual question for the man behind her.

“Mmmm, yes. I love hearing the way it sounds when I’m deep inside your soaked cunt. And when your moaning gets louder and you have trouble catching your breath, it’s so fucking sexy. I want you to come for me now. Let go, Kate.”

Her orgasm tore through her body, ripping a primal sound from her throat that surprised them both. It wasn’t like she hadn’t come hard for him before; in fact, he was quite accomplished at bringing her to new levels of intensity on a pretty regular basis. But perhaps there was something to the dirty talk. Not only was it incredible to hear Castle’s smooth voice guide hers, but she had become aware of every sensation in an attempt to describe what was happening to her body. Even the thoughts that hadn’t tumbled from her mouth in broken sentences had somehow enhanced everything she felt.

And they weren’t even done yet.

Castle eased his hand from her center and dragged her boy shorts down her trembling legs; she managed to lift her feet long enough for him to remove them completely. She crawled onto the bed and took off her tank top, throwing it aside just as Castle did the same with his boxers. Kate had regained some semblance of control and pushed him onto his back as soon as he joined her, hunger radiating from behind her dark eyes. She kissed her way down his body, pausing when she was hovered just over his cock. He reached for her head, but she shook it in response.

“Nope. Now it’s your turn. Tell me what you want me to do.”

He laughed, the sound rough with arousal. “Nicely played.” Then Castle cleared his throat and focused on her. “I want you to put your hot little mouth around me, just barely, so that you can suck lightly on the tip.” Kate opened wide enough to take him between her lips and suckled him, immediately rewarded with few salty drops. She stopped there and looked up at him expectantly.

“Okay, okay. Pull back and use your tongue to lick all around my cock. But don’t suck on it again yet.” She held him in place and flattened her tongue against his shaft. Just as she had done with the ice cream cone in the park, she thoroughly covered every available inch, wetting her tongue occasionally to bring more moisture to his skin. 

“Now bring your other hand up to massage---.“ He didn’t get to finish his command, Kate anticipating his need as she so often did. Going so slowly and waiting for his direction was certainly erotic, but it was hard to hold back. Castle moaned and she found herself wondering, again, how he managed to move at the most leisurely pace in the bedroom when he couldn’t stay calm anywhere else.

“Kate. Your mouth. I want to be in your mouth.” 

She kept one hand winding up and down his length as she met his eyes again. “Is that all you want, Castle? Or do you want more? Once you’re inside my mouth and I’ve taken you as deep as I can, sucked and tasted your cock…do you want to come, to have me swallow everything you can give me?”

He was dumbstruck, at a complete loss for words, and Kate was proud of herself for causing the verbal malfunction. She didn’t wait any longer for his answer and instead began to lower her head over him. She matched the motions of her mouth to the twist of her hand, humming lightly to send vibrations along the surface of his tender skin. She continued to suck gently and pressed her tongue against him as she moved.

“God, Kate, you are so good at that. I can’t even…it just feels amazing. The way you work me with your tongue while you’re sucking my cock, your lips holding me tight. And the times when you let me grab your hair and fuck your mouth. Or the nights like this where you’re in control and I know you want to drive me crazy until I come in your mouth.” She sped up, encouraged by his words, and his speech faltered again. After another minute she could tell he was getting close, one of his hands fisted in the sheet and the other on the back of her head, trying desperately not to push her. Kate relaxed her throat and waited for his inevitable release; he finally grunted her name and she swallowed the warm river of fluid.

When he had finished, Kate let him go and crawled up his body, curling into his side. She could feel the wetness between her legs coating the inside of her thighs. She was tempted to start touching herself, but she held off, knowing that he’d take care of her as soon as he’d recovered. Sure enough, Castle turned toward her and brought his mouth down on hers, the kiss a perfect blend of eagerness and exploration. Then he began his tortuously slow journey down her neck and over her collarbone, his tongue finding her nipples and teasing each of them equally. Before moving any further, he looked up at her and grinned.

“You’re doing well, Kate. Do you think you can keep it up?”

“Yeah. It’s still a little hard to find the words, but trying to talk is making me focus on _everything_. The way it all feels, tastes, sounds…describing it just makes it really intense.”

“Good, ‘cause I want to hear you tell me what it feels like when I’m licking your pussy, dipping my tongue into you so that I can taste how much you want me.”

And with that, the confidence in her dirty talking ability was gone, replaced by a mind that was pathetically blank, distracted by the promise of what was to come. Her hips seemed to rise of their own volition, a silent plea for Castle to make himself at home at the juncture of her thighs. But tonight wasn’t about silence; it was about her finding her voice, and he simply waited with a smile.

“Castle, I want you to lick me, taste me. I want to feel your lips and tongue and teeth against me. I want you to make me come.”

He dove for her with a ferocity that might have made her nervous if she hadn’t been so ridiculously turned on. He knew her body so well and used that to his advantage. Kate realized that he wouldn’t be able to talk while he was so perfectly working his mouth against her, so it was all up to her. Her eyes slammed shut and she let herself absorb the overwhelming sensations.

“It’s so warm…I mean… inside and out. It’s so hard to explain, but your tongue slides across my clit and there’s just this rush of heat through my lower body. Ah, god…I know how wet you make me and it’s so hot to think that you’re surrounded by it, thirsty for it. I can’t hide anything from you when you’re tasting me like that. I don’t want to hide. I just want more….ah…I want you to fuck me with your tongue.  I want to grind my cunt against your face. Please…I want you to take my clit in your mouth…suck on it until I come.”

She wasn’t sure how much Castle could hear among the gasping and keening that broke up her erotic monologue, but if he missed any of it, he didn’t stop to listen more carefully. Instead, he did everything she described and more, driving her quickly to another orgasm. She grabbed his head with both hands, holding him firmly in place, and arched her hips into him when she came.

When she had caught her breath, Kate pulled him back up her body, eager to taste herself on his lips.

“Mmm, you like that, Kate?”

“You know I do. I love sharing myself with you. I love the flavor of me mixed together with your mouth.” His body was aligned with hers on the bed and she could feel his cock beginning to twitch against her hip. Maybe he’d be ready for more sooner than she had expected. The dirty talk was quite the miracle worker.

They continued to kiss lazily, wrapped in each other’s arms and relishing the pure intimacy of the moment. She knew that the night wasn’t over yet; Castle would absolutely want to finish while buried inside her, and she was just as excited thinking about it. After several minutes, he finally spoke.

“Tell me what you want now.”

She didn’t hesitate. “I want you to fuck me.”

He met her for another soft kiss, a contrast to the sharpness of her words. “Any preference beyond that? Do you want to get on your hands and knees, so I can slam into you from behind? Or do you want my weight over you while your long legs are draped across my lower back?”

“Get on top of me. Please.”

Castle positioned himself between her legs and she reached down to stroke his now-erect cock. Kate dragged his tip through her soaked folds and then rubbed it against her swollen clit, teasing them both. Finally, she moved him to her opening and withdrew her hand; as he pushed forward into her, she raised herself up on her elbows to watch. He slowed down, giving her time to enjoy the visual stimulation of them joining. For the first time all night, he didn’t ask her to speak.

Once he was as deep as he could be, her muscles welcoming him in their embrace, she dropped back onto the pillow with a whimper. “Move, Castle. I need you to move…fast. I need you to fuck me.”

He didn’t take direction very often at the precinct, but certainly had no problem accepting commands from her while she was naked and demanding beneath him. Supporting himself on his forearms, his hands cupping her shoulders, Castle began to thrust into her, as quickly and forcefully as he thought she could handle. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer, her mouth open to allow a stream of curses and moans to escape.

“Fuck, Castle. I love how you stretch me…fill me up. And when it’s…fast and…hard…ah. I don’t even have the chance to…ah…feel empty before you drive into me again.”

“You are so tight. Every time. So tight. And you somehow pull me deeper on every stroke. Like you can’t get enough.”

“I can’t. I need you.” Her desperate honesty didn’t even bother her. She did need him. “The sound…it’s wet…our skin…our bodies. Ah, keep going, Castle. Just thinking about how wet I am…knowing that it’s coating you…all over your cock.”

He groaned. “Yes, you’re all over me, Kate. So, so wet. Warm. Perfect.” He slid one arm under her ass, lifting her hips and changing the angle just enough to help him hit the rough spot inside her on each thrust.

Kate knew she was close, and reached down between their sweat-slicked bodies to press two fingers against her clit. The response was immediate, a coiled heat in her abdomen prepared to strike like a hungry snake. “Ah, fuck…Castle, I’m gonna come. Please. Please come with me. I want…ah…please.”

Her third climax of the night was the most violent, a powerful culmination of everything she had said and heard. She sobbed, curling forward and biting down on his shoulder as he froze above her, clearly shocked by his own orgasm, unexpected so soon after spilling into her mouth earlier in the evening.  Kate’s body milked him dry, and they both closed their eyes to pay attention to the continued fluttering of her walls, the pulsing of his cock, the feeling of being in love and physically undone.

It was quite a while before either of them wanted to move. Castle knew how much she loved his weight over her sated body, so he stayed there, nuzzled her cheek and peppering her face with soft kisses. Even when he finally had to roll over, he stayed pressed into her side, holding her close. She smiled, always delighted by their ability to end a night of wild, loud sex with cuddling and kissing. And the talking?  Yeah, that would be a welcome addition to their already adventurous bedroom. They kissed one last time before she let herself fall asleep in her arms, dreaming of more dirty, dirty words.


End file.
